The problem according to the invention is to improve the efficiency of laminating operations where a surface layer is applied to or where the lamination is made onto elongated bodies. The surface layers that are meant are non-extrudable layers, for instance layers containing metal foil or layers obtained by some sort of printing operation.
Further, tuhe problem is to accomplish a continuous, when applicable, an in-line lamination of bodies which for instance are extruded from an extruder and cut into predetermined lengths after the lamination process.
It is known to apply surface layers onto profiles of several kinds.
There are for instance so called composite containers where the "surface layers" sometimes are spirally wound, sometimes obtained as a so called wrapper.
It is known to take advantage of the "return tendency" of flexible hollow bodies when a so called wrapper type surface layer is applied onto a hollow body having a non-circular cross section.
The known methods and devices, however, lack the simplicity and utility, respectively, which would be of advantage in this context.
The known methods are very strongly machinery related, meaning that change of size is very difficult to accomplish.
Within the packaging industry there is a specific desire to accomplish the size setting by simple means. The problem has been very annoying as long as can be remembered, especially in connection with continous manufacturing processes.